Typically tool bits, such as power drill bits, are sold in sets of 8 to 12 bits of sequential sizes, carried in a plastic carrying case which also functions to store the bits at the owner's workbench. A problem with such an approach to the marketing of bits is that it restricts the purchaser's flexibility in the selection and storing of various bit sizes. For example, a purchaser will be forced to acquire separately a size of bit not included in the pre-packaged selection and will be unable to store the bit in the plastic package which contains the initial set.
Other tool bits are also amenable to sale and storage in sets, such as screwdriver bits for power drivers or for multiple-bit screwdrivers, such as those sold under the trade-mark PIC-QUIC.TM. which is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,924,733. Currently there is no convenient means for vending and storing such bits in variable sets.
There is therefore a need for a convenient means for vending and storing tool bits singly or in variable sets.